patherfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitches Brew
Bitches Brew - студийный двойной альбом джазового музыканта Майлза Дэвиса, выпущенный в апреле 1970 года фирмой Columbia Records. В Bitches Brew Майлз Дэвис продолжил и развил эксперименты, впервые проявившиеся в предыдущем альбоме In a Silent Way (1969), где как известно Дэвис, под впечатлением от рок-музыкантов Джеймса Брауна, Джими Хендрикса и группы Sly and the Family Stone ударился в электричество, то есть стал активно применять электроинструменты - гитары и клавиши. По сути, он ушел в совершенно новое направление, которое позже назовут джаз-рок фьюжн, а данный период в многоплановом творчестве Майлза критики прозвали "Электрический Майлз". С применением электрических гитар и клавиш, Дэвис отказался от традиционных джазовых ритмов в пользу более свободного импровизационного стиля с большим влиянием рока. Bitches Brew стал первой золотой пластинкой Майлза, было продано более полумиллиона экземпляров. Революционный по звучанию, неопределимый по стилю, альбом получил противоречивую критику, от самой хвалебной до полностью ниспровергающей. Как всегда бывает с чем-то абсолютно новым, для восприятия чего необходимо какое-то время. Спустя годы, многие назвали Bitches Brew одним из сильнейших джазовых альбомов, а также прародителем джаз-рока, и признали огромное влияние альбома на многих рок и фанк музыкантов. Запись Запись Bitches Brew проходила в студии Columbia на 30-й стрит в течение трех дней августа 1969 года. Дэвис предупредил музыкантов за очень короткий срок до записи. Лишь немногое из Bitches Brew репетировалось до записи, чаще всего музыканты имели весьма слабое представление или и вовсе не имели понятия, что они будут записывать на этот раз. В студии они получали только основные инструкции: темп, несколько аккордов либо какой-то намек на мелодию, а также предложения, в каком настроении играть. Дэвису нравился такой метод работы. Он считал, что это вынуждает музыкантов уделять больше внимания друг другу, своему исполнению и указаниям Дэвиса, которые могли меняться в любой момент. В тихих местах Bitches Brew можно расслышать голос Майлза Дэвиса, дающего музыкантам указания: то щелканье пальцами, указывающее темп, то хорошо различимый шепот: "Так держать" или команда кому-то начинать соло. Дэвис сочинил большую часть музыки альбома. Два важных исключения: "Pharaoh's Dance" (Фараонский танец) - сочинение Джо Завинула и баллада "Sanctuary" (Святилище) Уэйна Шортера. "Sanctuary" была записана еще в 1968 году как обычная баллада, но в Bitches Brew получила радикально другую интерпретацию. Ее начинают Майлз Дэвис и Чик Кореа, импровизируя над джазовым стандартом "I Fall in Love too Easily", пока Дэвис не заиграет саму тему "Sanctuary". Затем трубы повторяют мелодию снова и снова, пока не наберет мощности ритм-секция. Несмотря на репутацию "прохладного" мелодичного импровизатора, игра Дэвиса в Bitches Brew носит, преимущественно, агрессивный взрывной характер, часто с неожиданными ускорениями и взлетом в самый верхний регистр трубы. Его заключительное соло в "Miles Runs the Voodoo Down" - яркий тому пример. Любопытно, что в композиции "John McLaughlin" Дэвис вообще не играет, предоставив поле деятельности самому Джону МакЛафлину и его гитаре. Постпроизводство Подобно тому, как фильмы делаются в два этапа: съемка и постпроизводство, альбом Bitches Brew после записи подвергся значительному монтажу. Из коротких секций, путем склейки, были созданы продолжительные пьесы, на все это были наложены различные эффекты. Можно сказать, чем являлся альбом Sgt. Pepper для рок-музыки, тем стал Bitches Brew для джаза. Получилось "Охрененное варево" - именно так можно перевести Bitches Brew с английского. Как свидетельствует итальянский гитарист и исследователь творчества Майлза Дэвиса Энрико Мерлин: "Bitches Brew новаторски применил студию в качестве еще одного музыкального инструмента, где монтажные куски и студийные эффекты становились составной частью музыки. Майлз и его продюсер Тео Масеро использовали записывающую студию радикально новым способом, особенно в заглавной и в первой вещи "Pharaoh's Dance". Там было много специальных эффектов, таких как склееные кольца из магнитофонной пленки в современной цифровой записи, задержки, реверы и эхо. В процессе интенсивного редактирования пленки Масеро состряпал много совершенно новых музыкальных структур, которые группа Дэвиса позже имитировала в живом исполнении на концертах. Масеро, имевший классическое образование и вдохновленный экспериментами 1930-х - 1940-х годов в области "конкретной музыки" (musique concrète), применял монтаж пленки как метод аранжировки и композиции. "Pharaoh's Dance" составлен из 19 частей. Его начало целиком сконструировано в студии с помощью повторяющихся склееных колец ленты. В середине композиции есть вклейки, например, односекундный фрагмент, впервые звучащий на 8:39, затем повторяется пять раз в промежутке 8:54 - 8:59. Заглавная вещь склеена из 15 кусков, в ней тоже есть вставки кольцовок, например, пятисекундный фрагмент повторяется в 3:01, 3:07 и 3:12. Так что Bitches Brew стал не только вызывающей споры классикой музыкального новаторства, он также является пионером в области освоения новых студийных технологий в джазе." Музыкальное новаторство Bitches Brew - альбом революционный во многих отношениях, но возможно главное его новаторство в ритмике. Ритм-секция в альбоме состоит из двух басистов (один на бас-гитаре, другой - на контрабасе), от двух до трех электропианистов и двух перкуссионистов. И все они играли одновременно! На басу - попеременно на электро и на акустическом - Дэйв Холланд и Харви Брукс. На клавишных слева звучит Джо Завинул, справа - Чик Кореа, а иногда по центру играл Ларри Янг. Перкуссию делали Дон Алиас и Хума Сантос. Знакомые все лица, не правда ли?! Как пишут в своей книге"Crossover — Fusion" Таннер, Героу и Мегилл: "подобно рок-группам, Дэвис отводит ритм-секции центральную роль. Применение им такой огромной ритм-секции дает солистам широкий простор для активных соло... Гармонии на этой записи движутся очень медленно и действуют скорее модально, чем тонально, что привычнее для мэйнстримового джаза... Эти статичные гармонии и коллективный орнамент ритм-секции создают просторную арену для импровизаций. В результате, музыка перетекает от базовых рок-схем к хард-бопу, а некоторые пассажи характерны для фри-джаза." Основные солирующие голоса на протяжении всего альбома - труба Майлза и сопрано-саксофон Уэйна Шортера. Интересно возможно одно из первых применений в джазе басового кларнета в исполнении Бенни Мопина. Технологии записи, аналоговой ленты, мастеринг диска и записываемого времени (например, ширина ленты) сильно усовершенствовались к концу 1960-х, расширив звуковой диапазон стерео винилового альбома. Bitches Brew стал ярким тому примером. Продолжительные композиции альбома представляют собой целиком импровизированные сюиты с применением рубато и других смен темпа, а также медленное затяжное крещендо, типичное скорее для симфонических произведений или индийской музыки рага, нежели для трехминутной рок-песни. Некоторый материал из Bitches Brew Майлз Дэвис играл на концертах еще в 1969 году. Обложка Обложку нарисовал художник Мати Кларвейн. Он был из еврейского рода, но в конце 1950-х взял себе второе имя Абдул, выступив таким образом против вражды между евреями и мусульманами Ближнего Востока. Он считал, что каждый еврей должен взять себе какое-нибудь мусульманское имя, а каждый мусульманин - еврейское, и таким образом нации будут лучше понимать друг друга. Однако в 1960 году с ним произошел случай, после которого Кларвейн отказался от мусульманского имени. Однажды он встретился после концерта с известным джазовым музыкантом по имени Юзеф Латиф. Латиф принадлежал к мусульманской секте ахмадиев. Латиф знал работы Кларвейна и давно хотел встретиться с ним, чтобы договориться об использовании его картины для обложки своего альбома. Но увидев, что Кларвейн - белый, Латиф молча развернулся и удалился... Реакция на альбом Bitches Brew стал поворотным пунктом в современном джазе. Дэвис уже возглавил до этого два крупных джазовых направления - кул и модал джаз, и на сей раз замахнулся на создание нового. Как и на альбоме Filles de Kilimanjaro (1968) на обложке Bitches Brew красуется мелким шрифтом та же надпись "Направления в музыке Майлза Дэвиса". Некоторые критики охарактеризовали эту музыку как невразумительную и "потустороннюю", что напомнило характеристику Дэвиса, данную Дюком Эллингтоном: "Пикассо в джазе". Некоторые любители и исполнители джаза ощутили, что альбом переходит за рамки джаза, а то и вовсе не джаз. Один критик написал: "Дэвис провел на песке черту, которую некоторые любители джаза не стали пересекать и никогда не простили ему этого." Американский джазовый критик и продюсер Боб Раш вспоминает: "В то время это не было для меня великой черной музыкой, но я цинично считал это частью того коммерческого дерьма, которым начали заполняться и засоряться каталоги таких заслуживающих доверия компаний, как Blue Note и Prestige... Это звучит для меня "лучше" сегодня, потому что вокруг так много музыки, которая гораздо хуже." В то же время многие джазовые любители, критики и музыканты сразу увидели в этих пластинках существенно важное значение. Барабанщик Бобби Привайт так суммировал свое впечатление от Bitches Brew в 1997 году: "Это было просто революционно. Как много революционной музыки можно услышать сегодня? Это была такая музыка, что ты понимаешь, ничего подобного раньше не слышал. Она исходила из другого источника. Сколько такой музыки можно услышать сегодня?" В 2003 году журнал Rolling Stone поместил альбом Bitches Brew на 94-ое место в списке 500 лучших альбомов всех времен. Альбом включен в список 1001 альбом, которые надо услышать, прежде чем умрешь. Список произведений Автор композиций Miles Davis, кроме указанных дополнительно. SIDE 1: "Pharaoh's Dance" (Joe Zawinul) – 20:07 SIDE 2: "Bitches Brew" – 27:00 SIDE 3: "Spanish Key" – 17:30 "John McLaughlin" – 4:23 SIDE 4: "Miles Runs the Voodoo Down" – 14:03 "Sanctuary" (Shorter) – 10:54 Исполнители "Bitches Brew" Recorded Columbia Studio B, New York City August 19, 1969: * Miles Davis - trumpet * Wayne Shorter - soprano saxophone * Bennie Maupin - bass clarinet * Joe Zawinul - electric piano - Left * Chick Corea - electric piano - Right * John McLaughlin - electric guitar * Dave Holland - bass * Harvey Brooks - electric bass * Lenny White - drum set - Left * Jack DeJohnette - drum set - Right * Don Alias - congas * Juma Santos (credited as "Jim Riley") - shaker, congas "John McLaughlin" Recorded Columbia Studio B, New York City August 19, 1969: * Bennie Maupin - bass clarinet * Joe Zawinul - electric piano - Left * Chick Corea - electric piano - Right * John McLaughlin - electric guitar * Dave Holland - bass * Lenny White - drum set - Left * Jack DeJohnette - drum set - Right * Don Alias - congas * Juma Santos (credited as "Jim Riley") - shaker, congas "Sanctuary" Recorded Columbia Studio B, New York City August 19, 1969: * Miles Davis - trumpet * Wayne Shorter - soprano saxophone * Joe Zawinul - electric piano - Left * Chick Corea - electric piano - Right * John McLaughlin - electric guitar * Dave Holland - bass * Jack DeJohnette - drum set * Don Alias - congas * Juma Santos (credited as "Jim Riley") - shaker, congas "Pharaoh's Dance", "Spanish Key" Recorded Columbia Studio B, New York City August 21, 1969: * Miles Davis - trumpet * Wayne Shorter - soprano saxophone * Bennie Maupin - bass clarinet * Joe Zawinul - electric piano - Left * Larry Young - electric piano - Center * Chick Corea - electric piano - Right * John McLaughlin - electric guitar * Dave Holland - bass * Harvey Brooks - electric bass * Lenny White - drum set - Left * Jack DeJohnette - drum set - Right * Don Alias - Congas * Juma Santos (credited as "Jim Riley") - Shaker "Miles Runs the Voodoo Down" Recorded Columbia Studio B, New York City August 20, 1969: * Miles Davis - trumpet * Wayne Shorter - soprano saxophone * Bennie Maupin - bass clarinet * Joe Zawinul - electric piano - Left * Chick Corea - electric piano - Right * John McLaughlin - electric guitar * Dave Holland - electric bass * Harvey Brooks - electric bass * Don Alias - drum set - Left * Jack DeJohnette - drum set - Right * Juma Santos (credited as "Jim Riley") - congas ПРОИЗВОДСТВО: Teo Macero – producer Frank Laico – engineer (August 19, 1969 session) Stan Tonkel – engineer (All other sessions) Mark Wilder – mastering Mati Klarwein – cover painting Category:1000 лучших джазовых альбомов Category:Альбом Category:Джаз Category:Фьюжн Category:Альбом 1969 года